RSVP
by royal-chandler
Summary: Sequel to Over Krispy Kreme Donuts. Greenlee and Jake are back in PV, what kind of trouble will they stir?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own AMC or any of its characters…ABC does.

Summary: Sequel to "Over Krispy Kreme Donuts". Rebecca Budig is in my head for Greenlee. (There's a new Greenlee and that makes me sad, but I'm interested to see how she approaches the role.) Basically, Greenlee and Jake go back to Pine Valley to visit for the beginning of the New Year. They visit their families and deal with the past they left. First chapter is very rushed, I apologize.

**R.S.V.P**

**Chapter 1**

Greenlee wrung her hands absentmindedly while staring out of the front window of Jake's black sports utility vehicle. The pair was currently on their way back to Pine Valley for the holidays and Greenlee was anxious. She had been gone from her home for two years and when she had left everything had been a mess. Psssh—a mess was an understatement. She had lost her family, her friends and her husband all at once, leaving her alone and hollow. A distant look grew in her big brown eyes as she recalled the horrid memories. She remembered trying to become pregnant with Ryan's baby, Ryan faking his death and her being alone while suffering a miscarriage so suddenly. It had killed her to lose a child and find out from Greg Madden that she couldn't have children. When Greenlee was growing up, she had never wanted to be a mom—sure that she would fail at the job. But when Leo and Ryan had walked into her life, they had changed her perspective on parentage. Devastated, she had mourned her baby for months upon months until the ever so complicated Kendall Hart had offered to be a surrogate to hers and Ryan's child. God her life was like a soap opera. End story short, Kendall and Ryan have their baby and their happy ending. If it had been a little over a year ago, Greenlee would say that her life had been stolen but now she could see that it had all been for the better. She had the perfect husband and best friend in Jake and a living miracle inside of her.

Jake glanced over at the beautiful woman next to him in concern, "You okay, Greenlee? There's still enough time to turn around."

His soothing voice had broken through her thoughts and she smiled back at him, "I don't want to turn around. I'm ready for this. Plus I haven't seen my father in nearly three years."

Jake returned his attention to the road but reached his right hand out to hold her left one. "I know but your father's not the only resident of Pine Valley."

Greenlee sighed solemnly, "It's going to be hard but I'll deal. It's only for a couple of days. What about you? The Martin clan hasn't seen you in ages."

"I didn't leave under the most ideal circumstances but I think they'll understand. Ultimately, they're my family." Jake rationalized.

Greenlee was amazed by his confidence and silently wished it would wash off on her. "Jake, if I tell you a secret you can't tell anyone."

He raised a brow, wondering why she had turned cryptic. "Okay."

"It's pretty pathetic," Greenlee warned softly, wheeling her head towards him, "I'm scared."

Jake frowned and listened as she continued.

"I'm scared that when we get there I'm going to run into them. On the street or somewhere and they'll have their happy little family. I left Pine Valley, so I wouldn't have to deal with that. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm terrified." She paused for a moment, "I told you it was pathetic."

Jake shook his head defiantly, "It is not and what you told me will not go beyond this car."

"Then the grand facade begins." Greenlee replied with a monotone.

Jake raised her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss to her wedding band. His shining sea colored eyes saw into her soul and remedied her of her fear for the rest of the drive. "Not unless you want it to."

* * *

"Take a deep breath, alright, everything will be fine." Jake said consoling outside of the home of Jackson Montgomery. "We've been out here for ten minutes. Jack's going to wonder where we are."

Greenlee nodded looking at the front door anxiously. "You're right, like always—it's sort of annoying."

Jake raised a brow at her and pressed the button that initiated the doorbell. Greenlee looked up at him with a scowl and he shrugged innocently.

"Jake!" Greenlee exclaimed in a whisper through gritted teeth, "I can't believe you just did that!"

She didn't have time to scorn him because well enough her father appeared at the door, after wedging it open. The expression on Jack's face was one of shock but appreciation was conveyed in his eyes. He carefully pulled his petite daughter into his arms. For Greenlee, it was awkward at first but she soon found comfort in his arms. Jake smiled fondly at the picture in front of him.

Jackson pulled away from the loving embrace and gestured towards the inside of the house. "Come in, both of you."

Greenlee instinctively grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the house with her, while he dragged in their luggage. He closed the door behind them and left the baggage by the threshold. When they got into the house Lily and Sean Montgomery were present to greet them.

Greenlee walked up to her younger sister, careful of proximity and let out an honest smile. "Lily, it's so great to see you. I missed you."

A toothy smile lit on Lily's face, "I've missed you also, Greenlee. It's been very quiet without you."

Jake chuckled behind her and she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

A tall teenaged boy gingerly strode towards Greenlee with a nervous grin. He shrugged with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "I'm Sean." He declared.

"Sean," Greenlee repeated as if tasting the name. "Dad's told me a lot about you, kind of reminded me of myself. Drinking champagne on the way to New York in someone else's limo? That's priceless."

Sean smirked at his cousin, feeling at ease. "Thanks."

"Greenlee…" Jack warned.

She quickly added more onto her statement, "But it should never happen again." She chided with a wink.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Lily asked curiously eyeing Jake up and down.

"No," Greenlee answered, becoming mindful of their scrutiny. "Jake is actually my husband."

The room became quiet with an awkward silence and Greenlee prayed for a pin to fall.

"Your husband?" Jack repeated in disbelief. "Greenlee, you're married?"

Sensing the start of tension in the room, Sean abruptly yawned, weighing his arms above his head. "It's a school night. Lily, what do you say about us calling it a day?"

Lily looked at him perplexed, "It's not a school night, Sean."

"It's still pretty late though."

"But—"

"Lily, listen to Sean and head up." Jack inserted sternly. The two grew quiet and headed up the stairs without making another sound.

Jack stared at Greenlee, the disappointment evident on his face, "You got married? Why didn't you tell me?"

Greenlee looked at Jake and could feel his encouragement; she turned back towards her father. "The truth is that I didn't want to mingle my new life with Pine Valley… and that includes you."

"You couldn't invite me to your own wedding, Greenlee?"

"I'm sorry that you're hurt." Greenlee replied honestly. She had no clue what to do, feeling smaller by the second.

"Does your family know?" Jack asked the question directed to Jake. He wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to know the answer.

Jake wasn't hesitant in his response. "No, Jack. We plan to tell them in the morning."

Jack shook his head and found a spot in the nearest chair, "This is some Déjà vu."

Greenlee knew exactly what he meant. She had kept in touch with her father during her stay in New York and though she hadn't clued him in on everything, he in turn had been her own personal Pine Valley Bulletin. There was also her marrying Ryan and his absence from that event.

"Jonathan and Lily,'' she said simply.

Feeling defeated Greenlee sat on the couch near his chair, Jake following suit.

"It's not the same, dad." Greenlee told him earnestly.

"My daughter has gotten married without my knowledge or presence, leaving me out of one of the most important days of her life. The circumstances are exactly alike." Jack looked at Jake, "You didn't even have the courtesy to ask me for her hand."

Jake opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by Greenlee's defiant tone. "That's not true. Jake isn't to blame for any of this. He hated the fact that I was leaving you out and constantly told me that it was a mistake. But he complied with my wishes because he loves me and I love him for doing so."

Jack could hear the sincerity in her voice and could see it in her eyes. She had done as much growing as one could do in the span of two years. He listened on as Greenlee continued to plead her case. "Try not to take offense in the fact that you weren't there. Jack, you're my father and I love you. I appreciate all that you've done for me and the way that you care for me. You're an awesome parent—a little overprotective but awesome. Your feelings matter to me, trust that they do. When I was away I was able to straighten out my priorities. You mean so much to me and I don't want a big pink elephant in our relationship."

Her heartfelt words drew the right strings and Jack let out a considerable breath. He turned his attention to his new son-in-law. "I apologize, Jake."

"I understand where you're coming from, Jack." Jake started. "There's no need to apologize."

Jack stuck out his hand and Jake reacted by giving the man a firm shake. Greenlee couldn't hide the grin on her face. The two most important men in her life, coexisting. At that second life was perfect. The expression didn't go unnoticed by her father and he gave a hint of a laugh. "You married Jake Martin?"

Greenlee nodded, contented to see that he was growing more accustomed to the idea, "Yeah, trust me, it shocks me more than it shocks you."

"This is lot to take in," Jack admitted.

Greenlee eyes bounced between the two men. Jack was rewarded with a nervous grin. "How much more can you handle?"

Jack furrowed his brows together at her obscure tone and asked cautiously, "What else is there?"

"You're going to be a grandfather in about seven months." Greenlee admitted in one breath, she then waited for his reaction.

Happiness was not the first feature to appear on the Jack's face, concern on his face. "I thought you wouldn't be able to carry a child to term."

Greenlee nodded, expecting this. "I know but it turns out that the late Greg Madden was wrong. It's crazy but I'm so happy, dad. This little person inside of me…he or she is my little miracle."

Jack smiled at the couple, finally feeling at rest since the two had arrived. "That's all that matters then. Welcome to the family, Jake."

* * *

Greenlee leaned her back against Jake's strong chest after finally finishing her unpacking. His large, professional hands rested against her belly and her delicate hands barely covered his own. The two stood out on the terrace right outside of the room they were staying in. The city lights glowed in the dark night almost matching the star blanket of the sky. It seemed that for the last few years of her life she had noticed things so much more and everything went under her analysis. She tucked her head under Jake's chin while subconsciously playing with his fingers. "Talking with Jack was actually easier than I thought it would be."

Jake spoke his agreement. "It was."

Greenlee chuckled at his response, "It must have been free sailing for you. You didn't say a word."

"It was a father-daughter moment." Jake used as a lame excuse. He thought about it momentarily and began to laugh with her.

Greenlee mulled over things in her head and became serious, "Tomorrow's your day. What time do you want to head over to your parents house?"

"Whenever you're ready, Greens. I know that you probably want to spend some time with your sister and cousin." Jake said while turning her in his arms so she now faced him.

Greenlee smiled. "That Sean is quite the troublemaker. I wasn't kidding when I said he reminded me of myself. That's not a bad thing right?"

Jake lowered his head and placed a kissed on her mouth. He licked his lips tasting her strawberry lip balm and repeated the action once more. "Nah, you turned out alright."

She swatted him in the arm and walked back into the guest room. He quickly ran to meet her locking the doors behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked in mock annoyance.

Greenlee turned around sharply, "To bed." She gave him her signature smirk. "You can have the floor."

Jake crossed his arms before his chest and Greenlee felt a loss at the sudden covering of his tanned skin. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Greenlee answered with a schooled face.

Without warning he drew her into his arms and bent his head down to hers. With a smart angle, his lips were placed next to her ear. "You are kidding, Greenlee."

She looked up at him and grinned at his challenge. "No, I'm not."

Then he started to play unfairly. Soon his lips were against her collarbone and up the nape of her neck. Jake skillfully placed his lips against hers, soon butterfly kiss were on the corner of her mouth and the area between her nose and lips. Greenlee's heart began to race and her eyes fluttered then closed, he lightly kissed her eyelids. It didn't take long before he was soon divulging in everything Greenlee Smythe.

He slid down a thin strap that held up her tank top. "When's the last time I told you that I love you?"

"About ten minutes ago but the first time was enough for me." Greenlee whispered.

Please Review!


	2. Acceptance and Starting Anew

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Chapter 2

"Morning Jake." Jack greeted kindly as the younger man walked into his kitchen.

"Good morning," Jake returned before taking seat on a stool at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where's Greenlee?" Jack inquired while retrieving two mugs from the kitchen cupboard.

A small grin happened upon Jake's face, "Upstairs under a comforter with about three pillows clenched to her." Jake told him, the image still clear in his mind. "She's not exactly a morning person."

Jack placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Jake, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how she's going to handle being woken up at 2am in the morning when the baby's born."

The grin on Jack's face grew wider. He sat down beside Jake and divulged himself into his own cup of coffee. "I'm sure she'll be a natural."

"There was never any doubt in my mind." Jake agreed. Soon adding, "I want to apologize again for last night. It must have been a shock--"

Jack quickly cut him off, "You don't have to keep apologizing, Jake. You don't regret marrying Greenlee do you?"

"Of course not," Jake responded automatically.

"Then there's nothing to apologize for. Last night, I got the most that a father could ever ask for, my daughter's happiness. I've never seen Greenlee with such a glow around her." Jack admitted. "Do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No," Jake replied shaking his head.

"What are you hoping for?"

"I don't really have a preference. As long as the baby is healthy, I'm happy."

Jack was satisfied with that answer and for the next few minutes the conversation was at a lull. Greenlee entered the kitchen finding the two silent and drinking their warm coffee. She envied them for getting to consume caffeine. She strolled next to the island and sat down but not before giving both of them pecks on the cheek. "Good morning." She greeted to them cheerfully.

Jack rose at brow at the unusual tone. "Is someone particularly happy today?"

Greenlee looked at him confused. "No more than usual."

Jake skillfully slipped a look to Jack regarding the change, silently telling him that the positive attitude had come with the bright glow.

"Dad, do you have an herbal tea?" Greenlee asked regretfully while eyeing his mug.

"Luckily, Lily keeps some in the house." Jack told her.

Greenlee grinned sheepishly, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Jack said getting off of his stool. He put his mug in the sink and started to prepare her a cup of tea.

Greenlee turned to her new husband and planted a kiss on his soft lips. She drew back and smiled wholeheartedly, whispering. "I love that you're getting acquainted with your father in law."

"It's a vital part of marriage isn't it? Plus it kind of helps to know that I'm scoring brownie points with you." Jake remarked, his smile reaching his eyes.

Greenlee laughed lowly, "Most definitely. You will be rewarded later. So what were you two talking about?"

"You," Jake answered simply.

Jack returned with Greenlee's tea and carefully handed it over to her. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Thanks for the offer but Jake and I are heading over to his parents' house pretty soon." Greenlee explained while taking a sip of the sweet tea. "This is great."

"Before you know it all of PV will be finding out." Jake commented.

Greenlee shrugged. "It's fine with me. I don't want everyone remembering me as Greenlee Smythe Lavery anyways. It's about time I create a new stir in Pine Valley."

* * *

"You married Greenlee Smythe Lavery?" Ruth Martin wondered very aloud in her living room. The room was congested with the whole Martin clan (at least the ones that remained in Pine Valley): Ruth, Joe, Tad, Jeff, Jamie and a new Martin by the name of Josh Madden.

Greenlee looked at the occupants worriedly and Jake didn't miss the look. His tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist. "I love her, mom." His voice was genuine and strong, Greenlee soon relaxed against his arm.

"What happened to Carolyn?" Tad asked from his position on the couch.

"I was never in love with Carolyn," Jake confessed to his family.

"Alright, but didn't you guys already give this a try?" Tad asked.

Jake had expected this question and ran the answer smoothly. "We were different people back then. We wanted different things and what we went through has shaped us. I belong with Greenlee."

Joe spoke up to his junior, "But you followed her requests and didn't invite any of us to your wedding. Jake, we expected more from you."

"Maybe too much," Jake contested.

Greenlee looked in between the two and felt the growing tension. She looked at the elder Martin. "I don't want to start a fight between you two, Mr. Martin. I want us all to start anew." She addressed everyone in her presence. "Jake doesn't know about this but I have an idea. I'm proposing that all of us have dinner together at the Valley Inn."

She smiled comfortably when she noticed that no one was giving her eye daggers or seemed repulsed by the idea. "My family will join. Everyone will get to know each other." She gazed at Ruth. "I promise that I'm not sabotaging your son, I love him very much. Trust me, I know that I'm not the daughter in law everyone hopes for but I'll do my best to try to get you all to accept me and prove that I'm worthy of Jake."

Ruth shook her head lightly, "There's nothing for you to prove, Greenlee. You just weren't what we expected. I apologize for my brash reaction."

Greenlee looked at her hopefully, "Does that mean you accept the invitation?"

Ruth smiled in return, "What time should we be there?"

"Seven," Greenlee stated. "But before we have dinner together you should know one more thing."

"What's that?" Ruth inquiered cursiously.

"You're about to become a grandmother again."

It wasn't two seconds before Greenlee was enveloped in Ruth Martin's arms.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not going to be kicked out?" Jake asked his wife as she slipped a dress over her head later that night.

"Yes, I made reservations. I believe I told you that twenty minutes ago." Greenlee replied. "Can you zip me up?"

Jake sprung up from the bed his was lying on. "Gladly."

He proceed to do just so, intentionally letting his hand stray up her naked back before zipping the dress. Greenlee turned around in his arms and held out her own. "What do you think?"

The dress had two inch wide straps and hugged all of the right places. It was light blue and flowed out into an angelic skirt with a white ribbon tied at her waste. Her bright browns eyes shimmered under their bedroom light. "Gorgeous." Jake admired.

* * *

"_Gorgeous." Jake complimented softly to Greenlee, who stood before him in white sundress while Jake wore black colored slacks and a white button down dress shirt. They were in their local courthouse with a Justice of the Peace and two witnesses. It was their wedding day and in their minds it couldn't be more perfect. Just minutes before Greenlee had lightly decorated the room with white tulips and an equal amount of orchids, insisting that her wedding had to have flowers. _

"_We're really doing this?" Greenlee asked. This was all a dream for her. She was afraid that she'd wake up and all of this would be gone. She'd be alone in a ratty motel without Jake in her life. Greenlee couldn't picture not having Jake in her life. He was her anchor, her support. He was also the love of her life. He was caring, kind, generous and not to mention handsome. He understood her faults and loved them all along with her. Jake wouldn't try and change her, but what he didn't know is that he had. She was a better person; she felt it in her heart. She was vulnerable yet strong, stubborn but she was willing to listen. They were all little things but they added up to be a lot. _

"_This is the happiest day of my life." Jake told her sincerely. It wasn't the first time that he had said that to a soon to be bride but it was real this time. He felt it within his whole being. Greenlee was his soulmate. He had found her in that donut shop for a reason, she was meant to save him and show him the world in a different way. Jake had always been infatuated with her even when she had chosen Leo over him so many years ago. Early on he had found her challenging, hard headed…a fighter. That's what had attracted him to her, he found her strength admirable. She also made him laugh more than anyone else in the world. There had been days when he was down but a few minutes with her did miracles. Greenlee was enchanting and an inspiration._

"_Are you two ready?" interrupted the Justice of the Peace. He looked at them with expectant eyes._

_Jake gazed down at Greenlee in question and she nodded mutely. He turned back to the JP, "We're ready."_

"_Your vows?" The JP prompted. The couple had decided to go against tradition and pick their own vows. Ones that were personal, real and meant the world to them._

_Greenlee cleared her throat, emotions already running high. She stretched out her hand to Jake's and he accepted without hesitation. She smiled at him sweetly while the words flowed between them, "__I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Jake, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours." She stopped briefly to wipe new tears from her eyes, "I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tender care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my dreams have come true. I thank you for all of your love and constant friendship. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." Greenlee held a platinum band in her free hand and she gingerly slipped it onto his ring finger._

_Jake brushed away some tears ran down her face, "From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Greenlee, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly. I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband."_

_The Justice of the Peace looked at the two, granting the union. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Jake lowered his head to hers and captured her lips once. He tasted her lips again, this time more thoroughly and passionately. Greenlee pulled away with a smile. "We're married. How great is this?"_

"_It's perfect, Mrs. Martin." _

* * *

"Martin." Greenlee stated to the maître'd that guarded the dining room of the hotel when he requested to know her last name.

The head waiter looked at the listen in front of him, then at her strangely, "Table for eleven?"

Greenlee rolled her eyes slightly annoyed, "Yes." She pointed a finger to the crowd behind her. "Those ten people behind me are with me and we've been waiting for about a half an hour."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll find a table for you right away." The maître'd apologized while grabbing several menus from his podium. He led the group into the dining room and pointed them to a table that had recently been vacated. Jake and Greenlee's family headed over to the table while the couple stood still for a couple of moments. Knowing that the next two hours or so they wouldn't have much privacy.

Greenlee looked up at Jake, "Remind me not to leave a tip."

"Now that's not nice." He said with a wink.

Greenlee shrugged innocently. "Hormones?"

"Uh huh."

"Speaking of hormones, I really need to pee." Greenlee stated matter-of-factly. "Head over to the table and order me a sparkling cider. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Jack complied, placing a peck on her forehead. "Don't take too long."

"Do you miss me already?" Greenlee joked.

A pout marked Jake's face. "I'm dying."

He watched her run as fast as she could in her heels and condition to the hall. He headed over to the table amused.

Along the way, Greenlee bumping into a stranger but kept steady on her feet. Instinctively, her hand touched her slight bump and she backed away from the human brick wall. "Sorry," she murmured. She did so without looking up and when she did rise her head she gazed into blue eyes she hadn't expected to see again. "Ryan?"

A/N: The wedding vows do not belong to me. I got them from an online website. I also apologize for the reveal to Jake's family being so anticlimatic but the dinner will be much better.


End file.
